Advancements in digital communication techniques have permitted the development of new and improved types of communications. Additional advancements shall permit continued improvements in communications and communication systems which make use of such advancements.
For instance, communication systems have been proposed for the communication of digital video data capable of forming video frames. Video images utilized during video conferencing are exemplary of applications which can advantageously make use of digital video sequences.
A video frame is, however, typically formed of a large number of pixels, each of which is representable by a set of digital bits. And, a large number of video frames are typically required to represent any video sequence. Because of the large number of pixels per frame and the large number of frames required to form a typical video sequence, the amount of data required to represent the video sequence quickly becomes large. For instance, an exemplary video frame includes an array of 640 by 480 pixels, each pixel having an RGB (red, green, blue) color representation of eight bits per color component, totaling 7,372,800 bits per frame.
Video sequences, like ordinary motion pictures recorded on film, comprise a sequence of still images, the illusion of motion being created by displaying consecutive images at a relatively fast rate, say 15–30 frames per second. Because of the relatively fast frame rate, the images in consecutive frames tend to be quite similar. A typical scene comprises some stationary elements, for example the background scenery and some moving parts which may take many different forms, for example the face of a newsreader, moving traffic and so on. Alternatively, the camera recording the scene may itself be moving, in which case all elements of the image have the same kind of motion. In many cases, this means that the overall change between one video frame and the next is rather small. Of course, this depends on the nature of the movement: the faster the movement, the greater the change from one frame to the next.
Problems arise in transmitting video sequences, principally concerning the amount of information that must be sent from the transmitting device to the receiver. Each frame of the sequence comprises an array of pixels, in the form of a rectangular matrix. To obtain a sharp image, a high resolution is required i.e. the frame should comprise a large number of pixels. Today, there are a number of standardized image formats, including the CIF (common intermediate format) which is 352×288 pixels and QCIF (quarter common Intermediate format) which is 176×144 pixels. QCIF format is typical of that which will be used in the first generation of mobile video telephony equipment and provides an acceptably sharp image on the kind of small (3–4 cm square) LCD displays that may be used in such devices. Of course, larger display devices generally require images with higher spatial resolution, in order for those images to appear with sufficient spatial detail when displayed.
For every pixel of the image, color information must be provided. Typically, and as noted above, color information is coded in terms of the primary color components red, green and blue (RGB) or using a related luminance/chrominance model, known as the YUV model which, as described below, provides some coding benefits. Although there are several ways in which color information can be provided, the same problem is common to all color representations; namely the amount of information required to correctly represent the color range present in natural scenes. In order to create color images of an acceptable quality for the human visual system, each color component must typically be represented with 8 bit resolution. Thus each pixel of an image requires 24 bits of information and so a QCIF resolution color image requires 176×144×(3×8)=608256 bits. Furthermore, if that QCIF image forms part of a video sequence with a frame rate of 15 frames per second, a total of 9,123,840 bits/s is required in order to code that sequence.
As such, amounts of data sometimes must be transmitted over relatively low bit-rate communication channels, such as wireless communication channels operating below 64 kilobits per second.
Video coding schemes are utilized to reduce the amount of data required to represent such video sequences. A key of many video coding schemes is a manner by which to provide motion compensated prediction. Motion compensated prediction, generally, provides a manner by which to improve frame compression by removing temporal redundancies between frames. Operation is predicated upon the fact that, within a short sequence of the same general image, most objects remain in the same location whereas others move only short distances. Such motion is described as a two-dimensional motion vector.
Some coding advantage can be obtained using the YUV color model. This exploits a property of the human visual system, which is more sensitive to intensity (luminance) variations than it is to color variations. Thus, if an image is represented in terms of a luminance component and two chrominance components (as in the YUV model), it is possible to spatially sub-sample (reduce the resolution of) the chrominance components. This results in a reduction in the total amount of information needed to code the color information in an image with an acceptable reduction in image quality. The spatial subsampling may be performed in a number of ways, but typically each block of 16×16 pixels in the image is coded by 1 block of 16×16 pixels representing the luminance information and 1 block of 8×8 pixels for both chrominance components. In other words, the chrominance components are sub-sampled by a factor of 2 in the x and y directions. The resulting assembly of one 16×16 luminance block and two 8×8 chrominance blocks is commonly referred to as a macroblock. Using this kind of coding scheme, the amount of information needed to code a QCIF image can be calculated as follows: The QCIF resolution is 176×144. Thus the image comprises 11×9 16×16 pixel luminance blocks. Each luminance block has two 8×8 pixel sub-sampled chrominance blocks associated with it, i.e., there are also 11×9 macroblocks within the image. If the luminance and chrominance components are coded with 8 bit resolution, the total number of bits required per macroblock is 1×(16×16×8)+2×(8×8×8)=3072 bits. Thus the number of bits required to code the entire QCIF image is now 99×3072=304128 bits i.e. half the number required if no chrominance sub-sampling is performed (see above). However, this is still a very large amount of information and if a QCIF image coded in this way is part of a 15 frame per second video sequence, a total of 4,561,920 bits/s are still required.
Video coding requires processing of a large amount of information. This necessarily means that powerful signal processing devices are required to code video images and, if those images are to be transmitted in their original form, a high bandwidth communication channel is required. However, in many situations it is not possible to provide a high capacity transmission channel. This is particularly true in video telephony applications, where the video signals must be transmitted over existing fixed line communication channels (i.e. over the conventional public telephone network) or using radio communication links, such as those provided by mobile telephone networks. A number of international telecommunications standards already exist, laying down the guidelines for video coding in these kinds of systems. The H.261 and H.263 of the International Telecommunications Union (ITU) standards are exemplary. Standard H.261 presents recommendations for video coding in transmission systems operating at a multiple of 64 kilobits/s (these are typically fixed line telephone networks), while H.263 provides similar recommendations for systems in which the available bandwidth is less than 64 kilobits per second. The two standards are actually very closely related and both make use of a technique known as motion predictive coding in order to reduce the amount of information that must be transferred.
In mobile videotelephony the aim is to transmit a video sequence over a transmission channel with an available bandwidth of approximately 20k bits per second. The typical frame rate should be sufficient to provide a good illusion of motion and thus should be between 10 and 15 frames per second. Thus it will be appreciated that a very large compression ratio (approximately 225:1) is required in order to match a video sequence requiring some 4.5 Megabits per second to a channel capable of transferring only 20 kilobits per second. This is where motion predictive coding, as well as other techniques, comes into play.
The basic idea behind motion predictive coding is to take into account the very large amount of temporal redundancy that exists in video sequences. As explained above, in a typical video sequence recorded at comparatively rapid frame rate (i.e. greater than 10 frames per second), there are only small changes from one frame to the next. Usually the background is stationary and only some parts of the image undergo some form of movement. Alternatively, if the camera itself is moving, all elements undergo some consistent movement.
Thus it is possible to take advantage of this high degree of correlation between consecutive frames when trying to reduce the amount of information when transmitting a video sequence. In other words, one frame can be predicted from a previous, so-called reference frame, which is usually, but not necessarily, the frame immediately preceding that currently being coded. In such a coding scheme, it is typically only the differences between the current frame and the reference frame, which are coded and transmitted to the receiver. In general, this kind of coding is referred to as INTER coding. It is a necessary requirement of such a coding scheme that both the transmitter and receiver keep a record of the reference frame (e.g. previous coded frame). At the transmitter the video encoder compares the current frame with the reference, identifies the differences between the two frames, codes them and transfers information about the changes to the receiver. In the receiver the current frame is then reconstructed in a video decoder by adding the difference information to the reference (e.g. previous) frame. The frame stores in the encoder and decoder are then updated so that the current frame becomes the new reference and the process continues in an identical fashion from one frame to the next.
There are of course, some situations in which this kind of prediction cannot be used. It is obvious that the first frame of a video sequence must always be coded and transmitted as such to the decoder in the receiver. Clearly there is no previous frame that can be used as a reference for predictive coding. A similar situation occurs in the case of a scene cut. Here the current frame may be so different from the previous one that no prediction is possible and again the new frame must be coded and transmitted as such. This kind of coding is generally referred to as INTRA coding. Many coding schemes also use periodic INTRA frame coding. For example one INTRA frame may be sent every ten or twenty frames. This is done to counteract the effect of coding errors that gradually accumulate and eventually cause unacceptable distortion in the reconstructed image.
Motion predictive coding can be viewed as an extension of the INTER coding technique introduced above. The account given above describes how difference information is sent to the receiver to enable decoding of a current video frame with reference to some previous frame. The simplest and most obvious way to provide the difference information would be to send the pixel values (YUV data) of each pixel in the current image that differs from the corresponding pixel in the reference image. However, in practice this solution does not provide the reduction in data rate necessary to enable video transmission over very low bit rate channels. Motion predictive coding adopts a different approach. As previously described, both encoder and decoder maintain a record of a reference frame and the current frame is coded with reference to that stored frame. At the decoder, the current image is reconstructed with reference to the stored previous frame and the difference information transmitted from the encoder.
In the encoder, the current frame is examined on a segment-by-segment basis in order to determine the correspondence between itself and the reference frame. A number of segmentation schemes may be adopted. Frequently, the current image is simply divided into regular blocks of pixels e.g. the comparison may be done macroblock by macroblock. Alternatively, the frame may be divided on some other basis; perhaps in an attempt to better identity the different elements of the image contained therein and thus enable a more accurate determination of the motion within the frame.
Using the predefined segmentation scheme, a comparison is made between each segment of the current frame and the reference frame in order to determine the “best match” between the pixels in that segment and some group of pixels In the reference frame. Note that there is no fixed segmentation applied to the reference frame; the pixels that correspond best to a given segment of the current frame may, within certain limitations explained below, have any location within the reference. In this way motion predictive coding can be viewed as an attempt to identity the origin of a group of pixels in the current image i.e. it tries to establish how pixels values propagate from one frame to the next by looking back into the reference frame.
Once a best match has been found for a given segment within the current frame, the correspondence between the segment and the reference frame is coded using “motion vectors”. A motion vector can be considered as a displacement vector with x and y (horizontal and vertical) components, which actually points back from the segment of the current frame to pixel locations in the reference frame. Thus motion vectors actually identify the origin of pixels in the current frame by comparison with the reference frame. Coding continues until the origin of each segment in the current frame has been identified. The resulting representation can be thought of as a “motion vector field” describing the overall correspondence between the two frames.
Coding of a complete video frame, segment-by-segment, using motion vectors produces a very efficient representation of the current frame, as comparatively very few bits are required to code information about the motion vectors for each segment. However, the coding process is not perfect and there are errors and loss of information. Typically, errors arise because it is not possible to identify exactly corresponding pixel values in the reference frame. For example, there may be some change in image content from one frame to the next, so new elements appear in the current frame which have no counterparts in the reference frame. Furthermore, many predictive motion encoders restrict the type of motion allowed between frames. This restriction arises as follows: In order to further reduce the amount of information required to represent the motion vector field, motion predictive encoders typically use a “motion model” to describe the way in which pixel values may be propagated from one frame to the next. Using a motion model, the motion vector field is described in terms of a set of “basis functions.” The propagation of pixel values from one frame to the next is represented in terms of these mathematical basis functions. Typically, the motion is represented as a sum involving the basis functions multiplied by certain coefficient values, the coefficients being determined in such a way as to provide the best approximation of the motion vector field. This re-expression of the motion vector field necessarily introduces some additional error, as the motion model is unable to describe the motion vector field exactly. However, this approach has a significant advantage because now only the motion model coefficients must be transmitted to the decoder. This advantage arises because the motion field basis functions are chosen in advance, according to the implementation and the level of accuracy deemed necessary, and as such they are known to both the encoder and decoder. Many currently proposed video coding schemes that make use of motion predictive coding, and in particular the H.263 standard, are based on a translational motion field model i.e. one whose basis functions can only represent straight line movement in the x and y (horizontal and vertical) directions. Thus rotations and skewing of picture elements that may occur between consecutive frames cannot be represented and this inevitably introduces errors into the predicted motion.
Finally, and in order to compensate for the errors introduced by the motion field coding process, typical motion predictive encoders include an error estimation function. Information about the prediction error is transmitted to the decoder, together with the motion field model coefficients. In order to estimate the error introduced in the motion field coding process, a motion predictive encoder typically also includes a decoding section, identical to that found in the receiver. Once the current frame has been encoded using the motion predictive methods described above, the decoding section of the encoder reconstructs the current frame and compares it with the original version of the current frame. It is then possible to construct an “prediction error frame,” containing the difference between the coded current frame and the original current frame. This information, together with the motion field model coefficients and perhaps some information about the segmentation of the current frame, is transmitted to the decoder.
Even with the use of such an exemplary, significant amounts of data are still required to represent a video sequence.
An improved manner by which to code video sequences utilizing reduced amount of bits or reduced bit rates, while maintaining low prediction error would therefore be advantageous.
It is in light of this background information related to video data that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.